Borderlands 2: The Vault Hunter 7
by Marthonious
Summary: On the distant world of Pandora, great and terrible events are unfolding. After the discovery of Eridium and the fall of the Atlas corporation , the Hyperion Corporation lead by Handsome Jack have begun their assault on Pandora, hoping to plunder it's vast riches and wipe out it's people. The planets only hope; a group of seven ragtag adventurers and their Steward bot.
1. And so it begins

A/N Hi, everyone Marthonious here, This is the first fan fiction I've uploaded to this site. It is based on one of my favorite games and is my take on how it REALLY happened. (cause let's be honest the campaign story in the game is focused only on one unspecified Vault hunter). I shall cover all the campaign and the DLCS as well as all the playable characters and even my own personal class creation. I will also be delving into the origin of everyone's favorite assassin Zero and have done it in a way that will satisfy everyone. Our story begins at the end of Kriegs introduction movie in Maya's point of view. (I struggled a lot trying to decide where to start) looking forward to all your comments and revues, and so without further ado let the story of Pandora begin...

Maya's POV

"Uuuummm...excuse me miss?" I heard behind me.

I turned to see a man behind me (I assumed it was a man judging by his voice). I couldn't see his face because it was covered by a helmet, but he was clearly a Hyperion employee judging by the color scheme of his clothing and the logo on his jacket. He was holding some device in his hands looking down at it and then to me.

"Are you Maya?" he asked me nervously.

I raised an eyebrow "Who wants to know?"

I asked looking at him as I put my weapon back on my back.

He gulped "I'm the train conductor" he replied shaking obviously intimidated by me (as he should). I didn't trust the Hyperion corporation or any corporation for that matter. After being manipulated and used by the monks of the impending storm I, had no desire to be locked up and examined in some laboratory and tested on by guys in white coats. You'd think that would stop me from taking transport run by a corporation but to get to the Windshear Wastes (the area where the vault was said to be located) I would ether have to walk there through bandit territory, or take my chances or use the fast travel system, but since I didn't have the FT code for the Windshear Wastes my only other option was to take the Hyperion express. But so far Hyperion was playing nice, They hadn't sent bounty hunters after me or tried to trick me into a traps; so for the time being I gonna roll the dice and see what happens.

"Yeah, that's me" I answered proudly trying to intimidate him, letting my siren marks glow a bit as I said it. That made him quiver a little (hey I might be playing nice with them but I was still going to make them think twice before messing with me).

"Mmmmay...may I have your ticket please?" He asked holding out his shaking hand. I chuckled a little, this guy looked like he was ready to p*** himself.

"Sure" I replied reaching into my pocket and smiling, happy that I freaked him out . I pulled out my ticket and handed it to him. He took it gently then held the ticket up to the devices screen. A little ping sound came from it, verifying the the ticket was accepted. He started flicking devices's screen still trembling as he did then looked back up at me.

"Yyyou're...seat is in cart number 41" He told me.

"Thanks" I said about to walk away until he looked past me and asked "Aaand...you're friend?"

"Friend?" I thought before remembering the guy behind; I looked back at the psycho behind me. (That's what the people of Pandora called the white mask wearing, buzzaxe wielding, prison pants wearing type of people that wandered the borderlands) I didn't know if he was a psycho (don't get me wrong I faced and killed many guys that acted and dressed like him) but this guy seemed different, the way he slaughtered those rats to protect me proved it.

"Was he my friend?" I thought. We only just met but he did save my life (and then I saved his). I looked up at his face, his one good eye looking gently back at me. I gave him a smile "He might not be my friend...but it would be nice to have someone by my side I could trust...sort of" I said to myself. I looked back at the train conductor.

"Yeah he's with me" I said pointing my thumb back at him. "He dosen't have a ticket, though, but you'll still let him on the train with me right!?"

The train conductor looked at me shocked for a second before his device pinged and he looked down at it. He read what was on the screen then looked up at me and said "No, no problem at all" I didn't like the sound of that. Not only did he stop shaking like a leaf, but the way he said 'it wasn't a problem' made me think something was up, but before I had time to think about it he pushed some buttons on the screen and turned it towards me

"There you are...all set" he said all straight and proper. "Thanks" I replied subtly, I decided to play along...for now. I looked back at my Psycho and walked over to him. "Hey, aaaahhhh-" I began to say before I realized I didn't even know his name. I watched as he stared at me before asking. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Meeeeeaaaaaat?" He replied.  
"No, no your name...naaaammmmee" I said slowly, hoping he understood.  
"Blood drink!?" He answered.

I sighed in defeat, knowing I wasn't going to get legitimate answer. "Okay, how about I just call you Psycho for now...anyway I'm going on this train now but if you want to come with me I have no problem with that" I told him. He looked at me for a second before offering his hand to me. I smiled and took it, "This was going to be interesting!" I thought to myself.

I started leading my psycho to the train before the conductor stopped me. "Woah, miss your cart is a little down the way" He told me. I gave him a look.  
"Why can't I bring him with me?" I asked a little irritated.  
"Cart 41 is almost full but don't worry we have plenty room for him in one of the back carts" He explained playing with his device.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second before turning back to my psycho. I waited until the conductor moved away a bit before talking. "Okay listen, their going to take you to the back of this train so keep a look out, I don't trust these guys and neither should you. If something happens fight your way out of wherever they put you and come find me" I told him feeling like I was explaining this to a child.  
"N*** salads!" he replied.

I smiled, taking that random remark as a conformation then started walking towards my kart. I watched as his eyes followed me down. As I reached the doors, I taking one last look at him before entering Cart 41. When I entered, I heard a small noise to my right and turned to see the most dangerous looking turret I'd ever seen, pointing itself at me. I quickly turned on my shield and pulled out my pistol. "why now?" I asked myself but quickly shook the thought out of my head, it didn't matter, I was ready for anything Hyperion could throw at me.

A/N Hi guys, if your wondering why the first chapter looks different it is because I cut it in half to make a second chapter. So don't worry if you think that their was a problem. Thank you


	2. The other Vault Hunters

"Whoa, easy their beautiful" I heard a voice say.

I looked to see a man appear from behind the turret that was pointed at me. I heard him tweak with something in the back of the turret and it turned off.

"Sorry about that" He said before getting up and walking over to me and taking my hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you...names Axton" He said putting my hand up to his mouth and kissing it looking into my eyes.

I stared blankly. I didn't know what to be more shocked by; this guy kissing my hand or the fact that he came up to me so casually like a regular person (I didn't think he realized I was a Siren).

I was about to try and say something but he let my hand go and straightened up and said " Yeah didn't mean to scare you, figured I'd work on the twins before getting to the vault. Don't want my two best girls failing to pieces out there".

"Twins?" I thought before I noticed the other turret behind him. It looked exactly the same as the one that was pointed at me, and both carried the DAHL logo and had twin missile pods, twin guns, and twin laser targeting beams.

I looked back at the guy named Axton he was a rugged looking guy (not too rare among the residents of Pandora) with dark green eyes and light brown hair with scars and a military rank tattoo above his left eye (I believed it was the insignia for sergeant). He wore the military uniform for the DAHL corporation (I recognized it from one of my books).

"Must be one of those solider boys turned mercenary" I thought. I'd heard plenty of stories about guys like him.

I was about to comment until i heard a loud grown to my right. I turned to see a man sitting by the door with a two different rifles to his right and a cleaning kit to his left . He was a short Truxican man with cuts, bruises and tattoos on him like Axton, an orange shirt with a white undershirt, jeans, and cowboy boots with spurs on them (all looked worn out and beat up but on Pandora that wasn't unusual). He looked irritated and upset,

I was about to ask why before he bellowed "How long till we get there...I WANT TO SHOOT SOMETHING!"

I was taken aback by is outburst. I mean I liked to shoot people too but not obsessively.

"Do not mind the baby, We have been cooped up to long, It's getting to us" I heard someone say. I looked to where the voice came from to see a guy dressed in a cyber ninja-like outfit polishing his katana with some sort of rag.

"Who you calling a baby, pendejo?" the Truxican guy asked aggressively.

"He hem" Axton coughed beside me. The Truxican guy looked back at Axton, then looked back to me. "Oh!" he said suddenly realizing I was there. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Sorry, chicka didn't see you there. Names Salvador and ninja boy over their is Zero" He explained pointing his thumb at Zero. "Zero?" I replied.

"Well, we asked him what his name was but then he started talking in that weird way he does about how names don't matter and the meaning of life...blah blah blah, so we just call him Zero because of the big red one on his chest" Axton explained.

"Haiku" I replied. "What?" "Haiku, that 'weird way he talks'. It's a form of poetry used by the Magenese and was created on ancient earth" I explained.

"That was excellent, You explained it quite well miss, Another fine brain here" He told me. I blushed a little "Uh, thank you" I replied (No one had ever given me a complement before). "My names Maya, nice to meet all of you" I told them.

"Yeah, well don't get to attached to us" Axton said

"Why not?" I asked confused. He smiled at me and walked back behind his turret, getting back to work.

"The moment those doors open, it's every man-" He stopped talking to look at me "-and women for them selves".

"He's right chicka, this train is filled with people determined to find that vault, and they'll do what ever it takes to get their first and collect the prize" Salvador added polishing one of his rifles.

"I care not for coin, nor do I desire fame, I want a challenge" Zero haikued, inspecting his sword.

"Uhh, I just want to fight and kill people" Salvador chimmened in.

"And I just want the glory...but I'd take the money and fame too" Axton put in.

"What about you Maya, why do you want outta the vault?" I looked down at the floor for a moment.

"should I tell them?" I thought to myself. I mean they hadn't noticed that I was a Siren, would they treat me differently if I pointed it out. Well, they did say they weren't going to be my friends so I might as well spill it. I looked up from the floor too Axton.

"Answers" I said. "Too what?" he asked.

"About my kind" I explained.

He got up from behind his turret to look at me, I could see the confusion in his eyes. I looked behind me to see that Salvador and Zero were also looking at me with strange looks on their face.

"Wait a minute" he said walking to the side of his turret.

"Are you...a Siren?" he asked as if he was asking if someone if they were out of town.

"Yes" I replied. His eyes eyes shot open and his mouth gaped.

"NO, WAY!" He shouted surprised. I gave him a look (how could he not know what a Siren look like).

"Are you sure chicka?" Salvador asked beside me. I turned to look at him not believing what I heard.

"Yeah,...I'm pretty sure" I replied sarcastically. I couldn't believe I had to defend myself as a Siren (what was with these guys).

"A true Siren...here?, is what they say true Maya, do you have powers?" Zero asked/Haikued.

"Ah, yeah" I replied. I looked at one of Salvador's guns on the floor

"That should do" I thought. I then focused on the gun, feeling the flow of energy inside me that I always felt when using my powers.

I pointed my hand at the gun and as my power started to activate and my tattoos began to glow.

Then in an instant the gun was surrounded by a purple sphere and began to float in the air.

I looked at Salvador and saw him crawl back away from me abit as he watched his gun levitate above the ground.

Zero on the other hand just stood up and stared, watching as the gun was suspended in the air almost looking (for lack of a better term) interested.

I decided that they had seen enough so I turned off the power inside me.

I watched as the gun floated for abit before the sphere of energy dissolved and it fell back to the ground with a clatter.

"Whoa!" Salvador said still staring at me.

"That...is...AWESOME!" I heard Axton exclaim behind me.

"Amazing Maya, How does it work; your powers, Is it like magic? Zero asked/Haikued again (can this guy not talk normally).

"I'm not sure, the monks that raised me told me that my powers were a gift from god, given to me to protect the people of Athenas and to do his will" I explained to them.

"Really?" Axton asked behind me. I turned to look at him.

"Well, considering they were using me to threatened the populace into submission and extort money from them, I don't think there're a reliable source of information now, do you?" I replied.

I saw his face turned to one of stunned disbelieve.

"They used you?"

"Yep, ever since I was abandoned at their door steps by my mother?" I replied sadly.

The guys all had their heads down not sure what to say and an uncomfortable silence spread.

"How did you get away?" Salvador asked breaking the silence.

"I killed Brother Sophis, the Head Monk and my handler, after that it was quite easy to convince the other monks to let me go?" I answered.

"Nice!" Salvador replied an impressed look on his face.

"Indeed" Zero said.

We all looked at him, surprised that he didn't reply with a haiku (so I guess he can say other stuff too).

I shook of the moment of surprise and continued "So after that I took the nearest ship headed to Pandora and set off on my adventure" I explained.

"Unbelievable, that was an intense story, what did you do then?" Zero asked/haikued.

I thought for a moment about wether I should continue (I mean I was telling my whole freaking life story here to a bunch of guys who said that they would abandon me).

"Well, I already started might as well finish" I said to myself.

"Well, after getting to Pandora, the ship I took landed on Hades space port, after that I looked around getting information, buying supplies.

I was actually hoping to find an archeologist named Patricia Tannis. Any of you heard of her?".

Axton and Salvador said no but Zero looked away for a second.

I was going to ask him about it but I decided to continue.

"Well anyway, I asked the people at the station about her, but they all told me something different. Some said she was dead, others that she was working for Hyperion, and some even said she had been captured by bandits" I explained to them.

They all listened intently.

I sighed remembering the frustration.

"Anyway, after realizing I had hit a deadend with finding the good doctor their was one thing the people I asked said about Sirens" I told them.

"What was it?" Axton asked.

"That Sirens were connected to the Eridian Vaults that appeared on Pandora. So, not having any solid information or other leads, I decided to go looking for the new vault to get answers and so...here I am" I said ending my story.

"How do you think Sirens and the vault are connected?" asked Axton.

"Don't know...but what I'm more interested in is how do you guys not know what a Siren looks like?" I asked them amazed.

They all looked away from me probably embarrassed by my question.

Then Axton said "Well in my defense, the people that told me about Sirens weren't very specific" he explained.

"What do you mean...how did they describe us?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a look and replied "Hot girls with unusual colored hair, tattoos on their body, and huge attitudes".

"Oh!" I said (well now it made a little more sense).

It was at that time an announcement sounded over the trains comms.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT WINDSHEAR WASTES IN AN HOUR AND A HALF, THAT IS ALL AND THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING THE HYPERION EXPRESS".

"Well then best I start finishing up" Axton said getting back behind his turret.

"Yeah, same here" Salvador added grabbing one of his rifles and starting to polish it again.

I watched as Zero too went back to polishing his sword.

Realizing that our conversation was over I walked over to the other side of the cart and sat down, my back against the cold steel doors.

Having already inspected and fixed up my gear, I took the book from my side and opened it up to the chapter I left off at, waiting until we made it to our destination where everything would begin.


	3. It's a trap (obviously)

Kreig's Pov:

"Hey...you, Psycho!" I heard a voice behind us say.

I watched as Krieg turned around to see the train conductor looking up at us. I didn't like how calm he had become after seeing whatever was on the screen of his device during his conversation with Maya, but I knew why.

Kreig and I had escaped from a Hyperion research facility a long time ago and they were desperate to get us back.

I knew not to trust them but Krieg being my psychotic, rage filled killing machine other half with the mental capacity and understanding of a rapid skag didn't understand that they were dangerous and would do anything to capture and experiment on us again,but my concern wasn't only for us but also for Maya.

Sirens were rare and powerful beings and a big corporation like Hyperion who obtain influence by gaining people or objects of great power would no doubt be interested in 'acquiring' her and seeing how she could make them richer or stronger.

"Come on, your carts this way" The conductor said throwing his arm up to make us come over.

I knew it was most likely a trap but Maya was already inside the train and in order to protect her we would need to be as close to her as possible. So Krieg began to follow the train conductor careful to stay as far away from him as possible per my instructions.

We had walked a good distance before the man stopped and turned back to look at us. "Alright, here it is cart 58. enjoy your stay, big guy" He said to me sounding like he was a hotel manager.

Kreig gave him a quick look before turning towards the door which then opened revealing two Hyperion bots

Krieg stumbled back in surprise but before he could react to the new threat I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through our body and watched as we collapsed to the floor.

"NO...NO...NOOO!" was all I could think as I watched the robots drug us into the cart our vision fading in and out, seeing Krieg trying to struggle against our captors.

"Quickly get him sedated"! I heard the train conductor command before I felt the prick of needles piercing our skin and the world went black.

**A/N Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short but I've been very busy this past month and am still working on the second half of this, but I thought you deserved a little sneak at whats to come. My OC will be introduced in the next chapter which will be in Kriegs POV again.**


End file.
